


to kath and sarah

by astrangepurplefairy



Series: the adventures of a wild sprace’s apartment [28]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Blush - Freeform, M/M, Sprace Apartment AU, crunch - Freeform, dancing and general fluff, elbert - Freeform, javid - Freeform, newsbians, sprace, weddings!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy
Summary: the gang™️ goes to kath and sarah’s wedding





	to kath and sarah

**Author's Note:**

> hello my beautiful people!!  
i am working on this and the javid fics, but i might start uploading chapters of a high school AU that i have just for the hell of it. this will stay my first priority if i do that, so don’t worry!!  
hope you enjoy!!

“I’m freaking out!”

Race made a sympathetic face at Sarah, who was marching around wildly, head in her hands and white dress billowing around her.

“Sarah, I love you very much, but all the flowers are going to fall out of your hair if you keep moving.” Buttons said worriedly, picking up a sprig of heather off the ground.

Sarah sat down and exhaled. “The flower arch never arrived, the cellist has carpal tunnel, the minister didn’t show up! I think this day is cursed, and I’m so worried, and I can’t even see Kath.” She turned to Race. “Can you please go find my brother?”

Race nodded and bolted from the room.

He ran through the lobby, rushing up to Jack and Davey’s room. He knocked on the door, and Jack opened it, eyes wide and hair ruffled. His bow tie was undone.

“Jack! Thank God, is Davey here?” Race asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“No, I haven’t seen him in half an hour.” Jack said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Shit, okay. If you find him, gimme a call.” Race said, turning away.

“I just made out with him in a closet for twenty minutes.” Jack blurted.

Race skidded to a stop, turned to look at Jack. “I—“ he groaned. “I love you so much, Jack, and I will definitely talk to you about this later, but I have a stressed bride and about a million disasters going on downstairs, so I’m sorry but I gotta fly.”

Jack nodded. “I get it, do you want any help?”

“Yes, actually, can you go check on Kath?”

Another nod, and Jack followed Race into the hallway.

They parted at the lobby, Jack breaking off to find Kath and Race going on to search for Davey. He looked in every possible place; the hotel restaurant, the ballroom where the ceremony was taking place, the dining room which was set up for the reception. He ran into Spot three separate times, and literally  _ran into_ Mush once. He looked in Jack and Davey’s room two more times, just in case. Davey was not to be found anywhere.

He found him sitting in the stairwell, knees drawn up to his chest, tears running down his face.

Race exhaled and sat down beside him.

“I’m crying at my sister’s wedding, I cannot believe how stupid I am.” Davey sobbed quietly, shaking his head. He managed a weak, watery laugh.

“Because of Jack?” Race questioned gently.

Davey looked at him. “How’d you know about that?”

“Jack is...” Race pursed his lips to one side. “Also having—a lot of feelings, about it.”

Panic entered Davey’s face, his eyes widening. “A lot of feelings?”

Race grabbed Davey’s shoulders to face him head-on, connecting their gazes seriously. “Jack loves you, Davey.” He inhaled. “Can you just believe me when I say that?”

Davey wiped away his tears.

And nodded.

“Okay. I believe you.”

“Amazing.” Race smiled. “Your sister is freaking the fuck out, she really needs you.”

Davey’s eyes widened and he stood up. “Right, okay, big day. Take me to her.”

Race clapped and stood, rushing out into the hallway.

—

“Alright!” Davey said, clapping his hands. He looked over his assembled friends, sans Kath and Sarah. “The wedding starts in six hours. Jack, Mush, Elmer, Crutchie, you have five and a half to make a beautiful—and I mean  _beautiful_ —flower arch from the lattice and flowers that were just brought in. Go do that.” Davey commanded, and the four of them dispersed to get to their jobs. He turned to face the others. “Blink and Finch, I need you to find a minister as soon as possible.”

Blink raised his hand. “I’m still ordained from my sister’s elopement, I could do the wedding.”

Davey looked like he could break into cheers. “Amazing! Blink, you are my star,” he grinned. “Great, okay, so then you and Finch are going to help these three,” he gestured to Race, Spot and Albert. “In the kitchen.” He turned to them. “Food is ridiculously important, guys, okay? Race, you are a genius with a stove, I know that it’s short notice but please,  _please, _fix something amazing up. Spot, you help him, keep him in line. Albert, I know you make desserts for Elmer all the time, it’s no longer a secret, this is the only time I’ll ever ask you to do this. Please, please make a wedding cake.”

Albert nodded. “Can do, boss.”

Davey exhaled. “Awesome, I love you all, get to work!”

Race grinned and grabbed Spot’s hand.

—

“Without a hitch.” Race whispered to Spot, as Sarah walked down the aisle. “It went off  _ without a hitch.”_

Spot nodded as Sarah took Kath’s hands under the perfect flower arch. “Everything being watched over in the kitchen?”

“I paid the restaurant staff fifty dollars to make sure everything stayed warm and unburnt, everything’s under control.”

Spot nodded, and Blink began the ceremony.

Race grabbed Spot’s hand the moment the vows started, pressing his lips together.

Sarah’s hands were shaking as she read. “This is a letter I wrote to you after the first date we went on, senior year of high school.” She smiled, cleared her throat. “Dear Katherine Mariah Pulitzer,” a pause as tears filled her eyes. “I think I just fell in love with you. You just dropped me off at my house after we saw Les Miserables and cried like babies in the movie theater. You held my hand during On My Own, which has been my favorite song since I saw the Broadway show as a kid, like you knew that it was important to me. Which you probably did, because you’ve been my best friend since fourth grade and I’ve told you so many things I can’t begin to remember all of them. Which is very dangerous if we ever end our relationship in a bad way—but I don’t think we have to worry about that.” Sarah smiled, and Kath wiped away one of her tears. “I think you’re beautiful, and hilarious, and if you were writing this letter you could do it a million times better than me. Your writing is the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen. I don’t know how you do it. I don’t know how you do a lot of things. You put up with Jack and Davey, which I can barely do, and I’m Davey’s sister.” A laugh. “You never get mad at any of our friends for being stupid, which I do all the time. And you listen to me, you’ve always listened to me. No matter what stupid thing I won’t stop talking about, you listen.” Sarah turned the page and looked up into Kath’s eyes. “The moral of the story is that I love you, Kath. We just went on our first date, and I’m in love with you. I think I have been for a long, long time, but I really know it now. And if this works out the way I hope it works out, the way I know that it will, I’m going to read this letter to you at our wedding. Love, Saz.” She folded the paper back up, a tear slipping down her cheek as she grinned. “I knew it then, when I didn’t know anything, and I know it now. You’re the love of my life, Katherine, and I’m ready to start that life with you.”

Kath giggled, whispered something that made Sarah laugh, and then pulled out her own paper. “Sarah Rosalie Jacobs, today is our wedding day. The first time I wrote out all the things I wanted to say to you, it clocked out at about nineteen pages.” A laugh ran through the crowd, and Sarah giggled. “I realized immediately that nineteen-page vows were painfully unrealistic, so I edited them. And then again. The version I’m reading to you is volume eighteen—and every draft of this has had the exact same message.” She took a breath. “Firstly, it’s that I love you. Irreparably, irrevocably, utterly. I have never, ever loved anything as much as I love you. Secondly, it’s that I want to hold, protect, and care for you for as long as you let me, which, considering we’re at our wedding, I hope is a very long time.” She grinned. “Thirdly, it’s that you saved my life, and I can never be thankful enough for that. Every painful, saddening, heartbreaking thing that’s happened to me, you’ve been there beside me. And that’s what I really love about you. That you want to protect me as much as I want to protect you. You are my perfect half, Saz, my soulmate. I know that sounds cheesy, and I know I constantly say that I hate that sort of thing, but you truly are my one love,”

Race glanced over at Spot, pulling him a little bit closer, and then looked up to Davey. He was standing behind Sarah, as her ‘Man of Honor’, but he was staring at Jack. Their eyes were locked together, green battling hazel, as if they’d jump into each other’s arms at any moment.

“I love you, Sarah, and I’m so ready to be your wife.” Kath finished, smiling. Sarah took her hand, threaded their fingers together, grinned at her almost-wife.

Race reached over to grab Spot’s hand, squeezing slightly, and Spot squeezed back.

—

Race shoveled a forkful of lasagna into his mouth and nodded. 

“Fuck, we did so good with the food.” He said around his mouthful of food, elbowing Spot gently.

Spot nodded. “Hell yeah we did.”

“We should start catering weddings.”

“Yeah, and on our off days we can join the mafia.” Spot joked, smiling. “I love your cooking, bubba, but we would be the worst caterers ever.”

“That’s very valid.” Race nodded, spearing a carrot out of Spot’s salad. Spot hated carrots. “Oh my sweet Jesus, look at Jack and Davey.” He hissed, smacking Spot’s bicep.

They were wrapped in each other’s arms on the dance floor, swaying back and forth sweetly. Jack’s head was leaning on Davey’s chest, his eyes closed, and Davey’s brow was resting on Jack’s shoulder, one of their hands clasped between them. How Would You Feel by Ed Sheeran was lilting easily over the speakers.

“They’ll be together within the month.” Spot said.

Race shook his head. “Two weeks.”

Spot held his hand out to shake. “Deal.”

Race shook it, and then stood and pulled Spot up with him. “Dance with me?”

“Are you really asking?” Spot cocked a brow.

“No, I’m not.” Race dragged him onto the dance floor.

They danced for a long, sweet moment, and then Spot murmured, “This isn’t our song, you know,”

Race nodded and kissed his forehead. “We’re allowed to dance to other songs.”

“It’s not as fun.” Spot’s nose scrunched up.

Race just giggled and kissed him.

They danced for a long time. One slow song turned into two, into five, into twelve and not all of them are actually slow but they don’t dance any faster than how they started. Race can’t really hear the music, anyway.

“Our friends just got married.” Race whispered, tilting Spot’s face up.

The smallest smile. “We next?”

Race nodded. “Once you ask.”

Spot kissed him gently. “I’m on it.”

Race’s heart kicked up in his chest, cheeks darkening, and he dropped his teasing facade. “Are you serious?”

“Yes.” Spot said, nodding. “I’m crazy about you. You’re my only one. We’ve been talking about it for a long time, we both know that it’s inevitable, and I—I’m glad that it’s inevitable, because I love you very much. So don’t you worry your perfect ass about it, just know that I’m on it.”

“Okay.” Race grinned. His heart was lifting out of his chest, and he kissed Spot lightly. “You’re on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> the next two installments are some of my favorite!! hope you guys enjoyed this one, i think it’s very cute  
love you vv much as always!!  
<333


End file.
